List of The Diner Club characters (A Different Channel)
This is a list of notable characters for the MBN TV sitcom The Diner Club, which aired from 1996 to 2014. It starred Daniel Marks ( ), Belle Lancaster ( ), Andrew Davis ( ), Tina Stuart ( ), Nick Trott ( ), and Claire Holmes ( ) as the six main characters. During its eighteen year run, many notable celebrities appeared as guest stars. Main characters Daniel Marks Appears in all 450 episodes from "Pilot" to "The Last Meal". Played by . Daniel Oliver Marks is the only son of a wealthy couple who own and run a car manufacturing and marketing company, the fictitious Marks Automotive, Inc. Due to his wealthy background, he didn't have to work part-time to be able to put himself through college, as his parents were providing him with everything, right down to his ride to school, which is always an authentic Marks Automotive, but due to the products' very fragile and substandard nature, his cars don't usually last for more than a month until he had to be provided another one. He pursued a degree in Business, although he is secretly a musician by heart. However, due to getting everything for free, he did what his parents told him. However, he was being prepared by his parents to taking over the company, and even arranged a marriage between him and Tamia Spencer ( ), the daughter of their business partner, the Spencer Group of Companies. At his graduation day, his parents made him move with them back to Queens and set the wedding for the next day. However, at the insistence of his friends, he finally stood up to his parents, saying he wanted a life of his own. As a result, he was cut off financially for life. Becoming a struggling musician afterwards, Daniel tried to live on his own, especially since he never had any experience living on his own, and that he had to leave the college dorm room he shared with his roommate Nick, and rent a place of his own. He moved in with Andrew in his apartment next door to Belle and Tina, but since Andrew went back to college shortly after, he was left alone in the apartment, and started using desperate measures to be able to keep the apartment, until Nick left the dorm and moved in with him at the apartment. While he works temporarily as a waiter at Uncle Ben's, and at the same time performs songs he wrote every now and then, Daniel started auditioning for bands, vocal groups, musical talent searches, and even reality shows all over the US. That is, until he scored a deal with a record label as the lead vocalist of its latest project, a New York based alternative rock band called Hazard. While on his first tour with the band, he meets Andrea Monty ( ), an avid fan of his from Ohio. The two of them started dating, but after Daniel gets fired from Hazard following a dispute with the producer, he breaks up with Andrea. Not wanting to get back to his struggling life from before, Daniel returns to his parents and takes their offer to become COO of Marks Automotives, Inc. However, after a year in corporate business, he quit and returned to being a struggling musician, after which he drove all the way to Ohio, and apologized to Andrea, and they got back together afterwards. Daniel then gets a break as a solo artist working for the rival of the label that he got fired from. On the release of his debut studio album, he asks for a concert tour in New York, an opportunity he uses to be able to propose to Andrea. After a year of engagement, they got married. They tried living in the suburbs in preparation for having children, but decided they were better off living in the city. Daniel is a shy type of guy, and therefore does not do well in dating. As a result, he only dated one girl before Andrea: Kiara, which he dated shortly in college. Daniel was then single for six years before he met and started dating Andrea. He was then married to her for eight years, and had three kids, until Andrea dies of at the age of 32, after which Daniel accepted a job offer as the new vocalist of a pop rock band based on Australia. Belle Lancaster Appears in all 450 episodes from "Pilot" until "The Last Meal." Played by . Isabelle Joanna (Belle) Lancaster is a very fashion-oriented woman who had a job giving kindergarten kids a makeover to put herself through college. Throughout the episodes, Belle was described to be "the most fashion-savvy person in New York." In the episode "Do My Wardrobe" (12.02), she reveals that she had been into fashion and dressing people up since she was eight--she even dressed up her and her friends' dolls for a tea party and for a pretend fashion show. In high school, she and her teenage friends did an "actual pretend fashion show" where they would pretend to be supermodels walking down the red carpet and doing their "killer pose." Among the six, Belle had the second highest count of people she had sex with during the series (18, yet loses to Nick's 66 by a landslide). She was also known to be constantly dating guys, but having ended up breaking up with them less than a week later. However, unlike Nick, she didn't plan on ever sleeping with them once and never calling them again; she did try to see if the relationship was going somewhere. However, of those eighteen guys, she had been in a serious relationship with two: Marty Harris ( ), and Louis Park ( ). Belle met Marty, the guitarist for Hazard when Daniel was on the band, when Daniel took the gang to one of his tours around the country. Even after Daniel got fired, Marty continued dating Belle, and was still in good terms with Daniel--they would even jam together at the diner. Marty and Belle eventually got married in season eight, and started trying for kids. However, a year later, Belle found out that she couldn't have kids. Marty appeared to be okay with it at first, but started getting colder towards Belle afterwards, and later, she saw him having sex with one of his fans. Belle files for divorced, which took effect almost a year later. She goes back to dating after that, knowing that she "can never settle down with a guy knowing she can't give him a kid." Not two years later, she met Louis after getting a promotion as an executive at her company. Louis works directly above her (she got his old job when he got promoted to senior executive), but despite that and the fact that it's against company rules, the two of them start dating. Belle also revealed that she couldn't have kids on their first date, so Louis can back out as early as possible. However, Louis had a kid from a previous marriage, so he told Belle he had no problem with it. However, during the relationship, Belle became so clingy and possessive that it was the one who drove Louis away, saying that she needed to "fix herself." Belle, realizing that it would be awkward between them, since they didn't exactly end on good terms, quits her job and resort to freelance fashion design (she even went back to the kindergarten school where she used to work to dress up the kids for a school play). She goes back to dating after that, until she realized that Louis might have been the one, and she just let him go. She pursued him, only to find out he was getting married to the woman he dated after her. On his wedding day, Belle (dragging Tina with her) barged in on the ceremony and said "I object!" Louis then ditches his own wedding and they get back together. However, on the day of their own wedding, Belle finds out from Nick and Tina that Louis died from a car accident on his way to the wedding. Belle, devastated by what happened to her life, decides to "follow Louis in heaven," but after she found out she was actually and miraculously pregnant with Louis' child (as they had unprotected sex the night before the wedding), she decides to keep the child and marry Louis . In the series finale, Belle, along with Tina, who was also pregnant with her child with Nick, gave birth to their respective babies at the same time. Belle, even more surprised when she found out she was actually having twins, a boy and a girl, named the boy baby Louis Damon Park, Jr., after his late father, and the girl baby Jamie, the main protagonist played by on the movie , which she and Louis both enjoyed watching. Despite her very fashion-savvy nature, and the fact that she is overly sophisticated, Belle is actually a good friend. She was the one who offered to let Andrew stay in her apartment prior to the series, and also offered to lend him the money he needs for college (which he declines). She also helped Nick get a new wardrobe after his ex-wife burns all of his clothes after his divorce. When Belle got pregnant, Tina told her "you've been a wonderful and amazing person. This is your reward." Andrew Davis Category:A different Channel